Multiple optical devices are generally fabricated on the same wafer. However, only a certain percentage of the device on a wafer will have the desired performance levels and/or performance characteristics. The devices are typically separated from the wafer and then tested for their performance level. Testing the optical devices before they are removed from the wafer can identify defective wafers and/or defective devices before the devices are separated from the wafer. The ability to identify a defect wafer may eliminate the need to individually test each of the devices on the wafer. As a result, an improved system for testing optical devices at the wafer level is needed.